


Exposed secrets

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug





	Exposed secrets

“I’m just not-”

“Ready. I know.” Beca finished Aubrey’s sentence swallowing thickly trying to keep her emotions in check. “I’m gonna go.” She ignored the blonde’s protests until Aubbrey physically grabbed her. 

“Don’t leave.” 

“Don’t ask me to stay if you can’t commit Aubrey. I get that your not ready but don’t keep breaking my heart because you don’t want to be alone. I’m sick of being your secret, I thought I could handle it at first but watching you ignore me during the day, but respond to Chloe and Stacie’s flirty comments hurts a lot. Even if they don’t mean it. I’m tired Aubrey, I’m so tired of it all.” 

“I love you.” The Blonde said pleadingly, like she was begging without actually begging. She shifted her hold from Beca’s wrist to intertwining their fingers. “I love you so much.” 

“You have a funny way of showing it.” Beca avoided eye contact, in fact she was looking everywhere but Aubrey. “I love you too.” She added quietly, she knew what was about to happen. Aubrey was going to lead her upstairs and fix her heart only to shatter it again the next day, and she was going to let her. She allowed Aubrey to pull her in closer until her head was resting comfortably on her chest. 

“I’m sorry Beca, i’ll make it right.” Not believing her Beca just nodded. Aubrey was serious this time, something in her snapped when Beca said she was leaving, She had said it with such finality that she knew if she let Beca walk she wouldn’t be back. Maybe Aubrey wasn’t ready to be in a relationship, but she was even less ready to lose the best thing she ever had. “Blossom are you crying?” The soft sob that followed broke her heart and made her hold Beca closer. 

“Why am I the only one that has to be a secret?” Beca spoke quietly after calming down to soft hiccups. Aubrey responded without thinking. 

“You’re the only one I was afraid of losing. I actually love you, and see a future with you. That scares me, because if I lost you I don’t think I would recover.” 

“So you show that by pushing me away?” Aubrey pulled away enough to look at Beca in the eyes, her heart ached painfully at the sight of Beca’s smudged and running eyeliner. 

“Let's continue this upstairs before the girls see.” 

“Really?” 

“Beca honey, you’re make up is running. Do you really want to answer questions from all six of them?” Beca was silent, but she let Aubrey guide her up the stairs and into the guest bedroom made for Aubrey. “Would you like to borrow some clothes?” Beca nodded and pointed at the faded barden hoodie draped across a chair. Aubrey smiled and tossed it to her laughing slightly when it hit her in the face. 

“Jerk.” Beca was laughing as she slid on the hoodie, it was too big for her by a lot. the sleeves were inches too long and the hem came down to the middle of her thighs. Aubrey couldn’t help but watch her shimmy out of her jeans, she couldn’t see anything with the Hoodie but she knew quite well what was there. Beca tossed her jeans at Aubrey. “Quit being a perv.” 

“Can’t help it, you always look great in my clothes.” 

“Pfft you sound like-” She quickly stopped herself slapping her hand over her mouth. Aubrey rolled her eyes, normally she’d be upset by comments like that but she had no right to be mad at Beca. Not tonight. She pushed Beca down on the bed straddling her hips. 

“I’m better than Jesse.” She whispered and winked enjoying the way Beca’s face turned a lovely shade of pink. She moved off of Beca and laid out enjoying the way Beca tucked herself into her. “I love you.” Beca had her eyes closed, she was listening to the sound of Aubrey’s heartbeat. The blonde took it as the perfect moment to snap a quick picture. 

“Delete it.” Beca warned. 

“Then take a better one with me.” Beca opened her eyes and let out a dramatic sigh, but Aubrey could already see the corners of her mouth turning up in a smile. She leaned up pressing a soft kiss to Aubrey’s cheek, and then another to her lips. Of course Aubrey took pictures of both. “Thank you.” 

“Whatever, I love you too by the way.” Aubrey waited for Beca to get settled again before taking a picture, this time without the shutter sound, of their legs intertwined. A few moments later Beca’s phone dinged with a notification, she ignored it at first but after a few minutes it wouldn’t stop buzzing. Groaning Beca rolled over and grabbed her phone from the dresser. Aubrey smiled coyly watching the woman. 

**Aubrey Posen posted an update: I’m so in love with her. [ Three images] **

“Oh Blossom don’t cry, i’ve made you do too much of that.” Beca ignored her, well by ignoring her I mean she buried her face in the blonde’s neck.

“Iloveyousofuckingmuch.” Aubrey laughed, she just barely understood the woman but she understood enough. Not even ten minutes later the Bellas nearly broke Aubrey’s door down Prompting Beca to quickly cover up with the blanket. 

“Excuse the fuck out of me but why didn’t I know?” Stacie demanded, Chloe nodding her head in agreement. Emily just squeezed past everyone and climbed in the bed with them hugging them both. 

“Congrats guys!” 

“Whose worse in boundaries, Chloe or Emily?” Beca grunted out under Emily’s weight. 

“I mean only one of them is in the bed.” Aubrey grinned hugging the girl back with as much force. 

“Not for long!” Stacie exclaimed, climbing in with Chloe not far behind her. “Woah were you crying?” 

“Shut up.” Beca grumbled shifting uncomfortably. “If we’re going to dog pile I say we move to Stacie’s ridiculously large bed. 

“Sleep over!” Chloe yelled and the three of them bolted, Beca followed after them quickly only to lock Aubrey’s door behind them. 

“Do you think that’ll hold them?” 

“No.” She replied grumpily. “I taught Emily how to pick a lock."

  
  
  



End file.
